


Trust

by alba17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May takes over Skye's training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marvelshippinggames Bonus Round 3, prompt 'May taking over Skye's training from Ward.' 
> 
> I wrote this after only a couple of episodes of S2. Now we know that May is much more in on Coulson's secrets than was apparent earlier on. This doesn't really reflect that.

“You’re doing it all wrong,” May announces, a hand on her hip and a skeptical look in her eye.

Skye huffs. “Not according to Ward. Not that he’s any authority these days.” She bitterly recalls the way Ward took over her training, his manner aggressive, a hint of flirtatiousness. She never knows how she feels about the man, bouncing between attraction and disgust. He got under her skin so easily. 

“You can say that again,” May grumbles. They’re alone in the gym, just them and the mirror. “I hate that we even have to house the guy here.” She takes the weapon, a sort of spear, from Skye. “Surely there’s somewhere else they could take him. Here, let me show you.” She pulls a few moves, limbs stretched wide, smooth and easy. Skye moves back to give her room, admiring her form.

“Have you been to see him?” she asks, eyes wary. She’s never entirely comfortable with May, especially since she found out she and Ward were having sex. May’s a mystery to her. But obviously Ward got under her skin the same way he did with Skye.

“Not on your life.” May approaches Skye, her arms raised high, the pole almost pressed against Skye’s throat. “That man is dead to me. He betrayed us. Gained our trust, and then betrayed us. But I guess Coulson thinks he might be useful.” A few quick moves, her body a swirl of movement, and suddenly Skye’s on the ground, her mouth open in surprise. May hovers over her, a tight black column. “Unless Coulson plans to make him a super-soldier.” She lets up, moving back from Skye. Skye breathes more easily. “Wouldn’t put it past him. Ward’s got all the basic ingredients.” May sneers. “I don’t know what’s going on in our director’s mind these days.”

Skye springs up and shakes out her limbs. “I know what you mean. He doesn’t tell me anything.”

May flicks her eyes toward Skye for a second. “He doesn’t tell me much either. Frankly, I’m a little nervous. There are things going on that I don’t understand.”

Skye stretches her arms up behind her until she feels the burn in her triceps. “Coulson’s keeping things very close the vest. It’s making me nervous too.”

May turns to her. “Maybe we can keep each other posted. I think he trusts you.”

“Yes,” Skye says slowly. “Maybe. It’s hard to say. I thought you were his good buddy.”

May scoffs. “Not any more. He keeps a lot of secrets.” She meets Skye’s gaze. “I need you to help keep an eye on him. I’m worried.”

Skye nods. “Okay. Just one thing.” 

“Name it.”

“Make sure you tell the truth. No more lies, no more secrets. I need to know what I’m dealing with.”

May takes a deep breath and looks away before meeting Skye’s eyes. “All right. Yes.” May holds out her hand. “Deal.”

They shake. Skye feels a degree of relief she hasn’t felt for awhile.


End file.
